


Well. This is Odd.

by Pie_Master



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_Master/pseuds/Pie_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lesson of Hide-and-Seek, the boys become somewhat.. closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well. This is Odd.

I watched the boy sit down at the same table every day. He'd reach into his bag and pull out a bento box, which looked fill with good foods. Then he'd pull out the same white headphones, plug them in his ears, the other end into his phone, and listen to music. That's all he did aside from eating.

He was the new kid, which almost made no sense. Who would come the last few weeks until graduation? I watched intensely as he scrolled through whatever was interesting him on his phone. Then he stopped. Turned his head towards me, and we stared at each other. His face was blank, no emotion. Like I wasn't even looking at him, but a blank piece of paper. He unplugged his headphones, and slid it into his shorts pockets, along with his phone. He picked up his book bag, along with the box and left the cafeteria.

"Hey Naruto." I looked towards the voice. It was Sakura, she sat in the chair across from me. 

"Wassup?" I asked. Leaning on the back legs of the chair. 

"That boy, Sasuke, he got transferred out my class. I'm sad now. He was really smart, and he is so cute!" Sakura pouted. 

"Well, I'm cute, I bet I'm more smarter than him too," I grinned.

"As if. Also you just said  _more smarter,_ like that even goes together. Anyways, I'm gonna take this, and go find Lee, bye." Sakura got up and took my canned coffee. She headed out the door that led to the training rooms. She left with  _my_ coffee.

I threw away the now empty carton of ramen that I was eating. I grabbed the rest of my items and set out to know more of this Sasuke person.

As I finally made it to the hallway, the bell rang, signalling for the last class, great. I turned around and headed straight to hell, stealthing class CB.

Entering the class, I automatically put my book bag on the hook under my label. Noticing how Gaara's name was name was erased on the label above an empty hook. Did he pass already, well that would be as expected, seeing how he was good at everything. I walked towards the back wall of the class, waiting for the old man to come and instruct us on todays activity. I looked at the wall, how I wanted this boring grey color to be something different.

"Class CB, we have a later arrival. This here is Uchiha. Show him respect and.. UZUMAKI! What permit you to draw on the wall!" I stopped, mid squiggly line, and turned to see Jiraiya. 

"Look old man, the grey color was bothering me. So I changed it up. Added some much needed art work." I grinned, showing off my great achievement.

"Drawing lines everywhere is not artwork, a baby could top that you imbel sol." Jiraiya shouted. "Anyways, everyone grab a partner." he added. 

Quickly I looked around. Everyone was grabbing another person, yet nobody was coming for me. I looked around some more, then started running towards Neji. 

"No Naruto. I already have a partner." I didn't even get to ask.

"Alright, alright, if you don't have a partner, come to the front now." Jiraiya shouted.

I walked to the front of the room, head held high.

"I don't need a partner, a partner needs me. Oh wait, that made more sense in my head," My thoughts spilled out loud.

"I should've guessed. Anyways. Uzumaki and Uchiha, your partners. Now let's head outside."

"Well, I'm Naruto, you're... Sauce-te? No. Well, I think that's what Sakura had said." I raised my hand out. 

"Sasuke." Was all he said to me. Hands still in his pockets, and he walked out the door followed by other students.

_What's his problem,_ I walked out the door following suit.

"The mission for today, is basically hide-and-seek. But this hide-and-seek wipp put you to check with lots of things. First being your chakra. Neji and Hinata are the seekers. This means they can see your chakra. Which means you really don't have a chance, and I just made this lesson up because it's towards the ends of the year, and I don't care." Jiraiya sat on the floor. "Now, everyone gets a minute to hide, until the seekers come out. You  **have** to hide with your partner. Or you fail for today. Now I'm going to meditate... Wait. I forgot to add. Some, well, all of the teachers don't know of this... mission. So don't get caught. Or I will get mad. Now, go." 

When I turned towards Sasuke, he wasn't there. He was already going into the door of the school. "Dude, lets go hide in the storage closet." I suggested, after I finally caught up with him. Noting. "Yo, this is a team effort. You have to talk to me." Nothing. "Why you so quiet? Ugh. I hate this." I complained still walking by him.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said.

"I don't appreciate your response. Also it had nothing to do with what I said." I retorted.

"And I don't appreciate being paired with an idiot, on my first day in this class." I looked at Sasuke. His words carried no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, anyways. The storage closet is this way, so follow me," I suggested.

"No, we are going to the main entrance." Sasuke commanded.

"Thats stupid, we should-,"

"No, your stupid. We are going to the front to waste chakra. Then you're going to take us to an obscene route to the health room." Sasuke turned the opposite way from me.

"Who made you group leader. Your plan seems stupider than mine! Wait, no, my plan was smart." I coughed, trying to disregard my statement. I still followed Sasuke. 

"We waste some of our chakra, and then go substitute something in the health room. It lingers our chakra, while we hide in the cabinet. calming ourselves. With that our chakra should be low, harder to detect us. Well something like that." Sasuke finished.

We reached the main entrance. There Sasuke sat on the floor, criss cross, hand in hand. Then I began to see his chakra flares. Soon enough he was surrounded by blue chakra, just burning it off. Well I couldn't let him feel the gratitude of up showing me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted. Concentrating on the amount of clones I was creating. 50, 60, 70. I needed to make more. I concentrated harder.

"Come on idiot." Sasuke pushed me, losing my train of thought.

"I was burning off chakra like you said." My clones and I all mumbled.  

"Yea, now you're sweating. I think you burned enough. Anyways, tell your clones to go hide. They can be our decoy's." Sasuke slid his hands back into his pockets. 

"You heard the boy. Go fine Neji and Hinata. Distract them." I ordered my clones. I turned and waved to Sasuke to start following me to the health room. 

Once we reached the health room, Sasuke made me step back. I watched him clone himself, far from the door. He knocked and ran back to me. The healer on duty opened the door, saw the Sasuke clone and walked over to him. That's when the real Sasuke ran into the room, so I followed him.

When we entered the room, Sasuke substituted with a book, then slide into the left side of a floor cabinet. I substituted with a sharpener, then went into the right side of the same cabinet.

"Idiot, out of all the cabinets, why this one!" Sasuke whispered, rather loudly.

"Well, the old man said it's a team effort. So I thought we had to hide together." I replied. 

"You're really an idiot." Sasuke looked at me, this time with emotion in his face, annoyance.

"Fine, I'll find somewhere else." As I moved to get out, the healer came back into the room. "I can't leave now," I whispered to Sasuke, receiving the middle finger in response.

I don't remember how much time passes by. All I remember was the knock on the door to the health room, and the shuffle of feet when the healer went to open it.

"I don't feel well." The voice was Nejis.

"Well, you look fine to me." The healer replied.

"I can ensure you, that I need some healing assistance." Neji responded.

"I'll go get you some water, and then you'll be on your way back to class." the healer persisted.

I looked at Sasuke, and he was looking at the door of the cabinet. That's when I heard Neji's steps, closer and closet to the door. He knew we was here.

"I wonder who these two might be," Neji snickered as he placed his hands on both cabinet doors.

"See, I knew you was fine. Get out my room." I heard the healer yell. Saved by the healer, never thought I was going to say thank you to a healer for saving me in a game of hide-and-seek.

"But-"

"No buts. Be gone." The healer yelled once again.

I listened as Neji got up and walked out the room.

"You two are gonna owe me," the healer laughed. How did he know we were in here?

More time passed again. Then the bell rang. Sasuke and I exited the cabinet, stretching like a cat who just awoke from a nap. The healer was gone. Sasuke and I headed back to the room for our things.

When we entered the room the old man was sitting at his desk, holding sheets of paper.

"Uzumaki, and Uchiha. I need a word with you two. Now." Jiraiya snapped.

"He is probably going to tell us what an amazing job we did." I told Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to us.

"I remember saying not to get caught, I should've known that wouldn't happen the way I saw fit when dealing with you Naruto." Jiraiya hissed at us.

"We didn't even get caught! Not by Neji and Hinata, and not by any teachers!" I retorted. Sasuke said nothing.

"Wrong. I have multiple teacher reports say you, Naruto, were wondering around the halls, aimlessly. Some teachers say you were on the roof of the building! Care to explain?" Jiraiya changed in tone, suggesting that I shouldn't explain myself.

"Did'nt think so. As punishment, since this was a team activity, Uzumaki and Uchiha. I say you two have a sleep over. Don't bring family into this. Naruto you already live alone, and Uchiha.. Well, I'm assuming you do too. Your file only has your name in it as well. My condolences." Jiraiya stated.

I saw how Sasuke flinched at the word family. Curiosity struck me, hard.

"This is cruel. I don't want him at my place. He stinks with boredom, and lameness. I'm loud! I need action in my life!" I yelled. Jumping into the hair to exaggerate my claim.

"I beg of you to rub off on him! Anyways, you'll do this thing. I'll find out if you guys hadn't had this sleepover as well. Which won't be good for you two. So have fun." After that being said, Jiraiya disappeared in a heap of white smoke.

"Idiot." Was all Sasuke said.

As we walked to my place, in awkward silence, I began to thing. Was he just going to sleep in that? I wondered if he can cook. Cooked food would be wonderful.

"So, don't you need like extra clothes or something?" I asked.

"I am walking to my house." He was quiet again. 

We walked some more, to where I can see the entrance to the complex I lived in. Sasuke was still following me.

We rounded a corner, where there was a two story building. Someone lived on the top, me, and someone lived on the bottom.

"Look man,you can just get your stuff and meet me at the entrance, you didn't need to follow me home." I started to Sasuke.

"If anything you followed me home." Sasuke pulled out some keys. He walked to the bottom apartment door and unlocked it. This whole time he lived under me, and I didn't even know. I walked up the stairs to my place and went inside.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it, and of course it was Sasuke.

"I already showered, so don't mind me." Sasuke walked passed me. He went to a chair and sat on it, pulling out his phone.

"Well, I'm going to go shower. You do whatever it is that you do." I locked the front door. I walked into my room to grab my towel, and then went into my bathroom to shower.

After I showered, I wrapped my towel around my waist. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and walked out.

"So I have an extra futon, but I don't know if it would be big... enough... for... you." I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing things clearly. Sasuke was leaning on my table, dick in one hand, and his phone in another. He was looking intensly at his phone, and from his headphones I can hear the moans of a male.

Sasuke seem to not have notice me. All he did was let out deep breaths and continued to stroke himself. I couldnt like, seeing this was turning something in me. I looked at the way he moved his hand in a circular motion, up and down. Every once in awhile he'd palm his head. I looked down, noticing the print beginning to form in my towel.

"well shit," I said out loud looking down. I re-adjusted the towel, trying to hide something. When I looked back up, I met eyes with Sasuke. His grip on his phone was deathly, and his other hand was still on his dick. 

"Oh, so you finally noticed me." I smirked. Red risen to Sasuke facem he clearly was embarrassed. I felt like I won, actually getting a reaction out of him.

"You have, a really nice body." Sasuke said. He took the headphone out his ears, and placed them alongside his phone on the table. "May I touch it?" He asked. Slowly getting up and walking over to me.

When he got to me I was at lost of words for once. Sasuke was eyeing my body at first. Then he started roaming it with his hands. I felt his erection poking against my stomach.

"Such smooth skin," Sasuke trailed his hands over me some more. His hands went more south to where he started rubbing on my hardening member outside the towel.

"I uhm. I .. I.. Don't.. Ah. This.. I really..," I tried to speak. Watching him, feeling him, it was too much for me almost.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing, and walked into my room. I followed him instantly. When I got into the room Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for me.  

"Come here," He ordered.

I walked towards him, and stopped looking right down at him. He didn't waste anytime. Sasuke unraveled my towel, causing my member to slowly rise up. He took it into his mouth

"Ah," I cried out. I was taken back by the noise I made myself, and looked down to see Sasuke happy to make that noise come out of me.

Sasuke began sucking on the head, just slightly. So I can feel it and want more of it.

"St- stop. T-.. Teasing," I begged. I heard the low chuckle come from Sasuke. I took my free hands and grabbed fist fulls of Sasukes hair. Which was surprisingly soft to my surprise.

"Sasuke took me out his mouth, and began licking up and down my length, while he stroked it. He was making me moan like I never received a blow job before. At least not one this good.

Sasuke began to like the head, and put it into his mouth again. As of instinct I thrusted into it, getting a nice response back, I did it again. 

"I can't," I panted, removing my now fully erected dick from his mouth. Sasuke looked at me with a questionable glare before I pushed him on his back.

I began planting sloppy kisses on him, anywhere I saw fit. His neck, collarbone, his jaw line, and finally his lips, which had a salty tang to it. 

I never kissed a boy before, but it felt no different than kissing a girl to me. Sasuke opened his mouth, and my tongue dominated. At first before Sasuke's came into the battle. We were like this for some minutes. The sloppiness and the wetness was all that could be heard.

I broke apart, sitting up and looking down at Sasuke. He was inhaling deeply, trying to catch every breath that he could. Both erections just stood in the air, asking for something.

"Now would be the time, I should tell you, I never did it with a boy." I said between deep breaths.

"Me either." Sasuke replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and got off of him. I turned him over and made him go on his knees. I looked at the sight before me. He had a nice ass, but it looked dry, and I didn't want to risk hurting him or myself.

"Hey. I'm going to try something," I warned him. 

I took two of my fingers and stuck them in my mouth, trying to get them as wet as possible. I took them out my mouth and stuck one in his hole.

"Oh, that hurt, So bad. Shit." Sasuke groaned loudly.  

"Do you.. Uh.. Well. Should I take it out?"

"No. No. Just ah. Move it some." 

So I did. I moved my finger in and out. Soon Sasuke's pain cries turned into moans of pleasure.

"More,"

I added another finger, stretching out his hole. Sasuke began rocking back on my fingers, leaning on his elbows, my name spilling from his mouth.

I removed my fingers, getting a whimper from Sasuke. 

"Move up," I told him.

Sasuke moved up more on the futon, then placed his butt in the air once again.

"I hope this doesn't hurt," I mumbled.

I lined my dick up with his hole. Poking my head on the entrance, every time I did he moved back, asking, begging for it.

Finally I pushed the head into the hole. Getting a muffled cry from Sasuke, I began to pull out.

"No. Give me some time. I need to adjust," Sasuke claimed quickly.

After what felt like forever I began to move on my own. Trying to get all of me inside him. Gosh, he was tight,

In harmony we chanted moans. Until I was completely inside him, that's when the fun started. I slowly trusted in and out of him. Getting the feel of him, as he rocked back and forth. 

"Faster,"

I picked up the pace. Sasuke threw his head back, while I began pounding into him. I leaned over his shoulder, kissing him on his neck, feeling the goosebumps rising.

"You like that?" I teased. He shook his head yes reluctantly. I leaned straight up and looked at what I was doing, with such an arch, I was sure if Sasuke was a girl, we'd be a family in nine months.

I took a hand and started stroking Sasuke's dick, while thrusting into him. He let out a long line of curses that soon turned into him chanting my name.

"Soon. I. I am going.." He trailed off.

"Same," I already understood.

After a few more strokes he came into my hand. Like on queue he tightened, causing me to come inside of him. When he loosened up, I pulled my dick out, which was followed by my semen spilling onto the sheet.

"Shit," Sasuke said. "Now I have to take another shower. Thank you idiot." Sasuke said irritated. He rolled over and look at me, his face flushed a bright red color. 

"Let's go shower then," I grinned. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
